The Vongola Golden Rule
by YaoiAnimeHunter
Summary: In the Mafia world there were certain rules that were not meant to be broken, as the consequences would be disastrous. Their was a special set of rules that applied to the Vongola family as well as their spouses. this rule was known as the VONGOLA GOLDEN RULE. Because The Vongola Guardians simply do not do Romance the Normal way. {Hibai x Haru} {Mukuro x Gokudera} {Xanxus x Squalo}
1. Chapter 1

In the mafia there were certain rules rival families had long learnt not to mess with, the rules involved messing with some of the Vongola guardian's better half. This rule became known as the GOLDEN RULE.

Rival families had long learnt not to offend, or hurt Haru in anyway unless you wanted to be bitten to death by that cold hearted killer she calls a fiancé. This rule was learnt the hard way when the Motisi Mafia Families decided to capture Haru as a hostage in order to make a bargain with the Vongola. Unfortunately for them after Hibari found out that his fiancee was abducted he marched to their base and killed every one in his path, even before the rival family had the chance to strike a deal. After that incident, The Vongola rival families learnt not to involve Haru in any mafia rivalry.

The other person the Golden rule applies to was Gokudera. Sure he the Vongola storm guardian along with Bel, he was also the Vongola Decimo's right hand man, he was a genius. But none of those were the reason why the golden rule applied to him. One of the foolish rival families that leant this the hard way was the Cosa-Nostra family who thought using Gokudera as bait in order to get his boyfriend's attention was a great plan.

Unfortunately their timing sucked, because Mukuro was supposedly to take Gokudera on a date that day, and Gokudera had forgotten to tell the mist guardian the time and location of the date. The plan to use Gokudera as bait was an epic fail as Mukuro single handedly killed every single one of their members, only to ask Gokudera, "Haya-chan _What time is the date going to be, do you still want to go on the date?." _Of course they went on the date, only after an hour of Gokudera grumbling and insulting Mukuro, and Mukuro smiling at Gokudera, because apparently an annoyed Gokudera turns him on.

The last person the Golden rule applied to was Squalo, when a rival family decided to drug Squalo as well as cut his beloved hair, Xanxus ordered the Varia guardians to kill the rival family as well as their spouses, children and pet, Bel particularly had a great time. While Squalo complained that he didn't need saving as he was NOT a damsel in distress. Too bad he looks like a lady.

There were others the rule applied to but the three were on top of the list.


	2. Chapter 2

The Vongola Golden Rule: Shopping

**Hibari and Haru**

Ever seen our Beloved cloud guardian after a day of shopping with his fiancée? Well simply put it look he looks like he was bitten to death. When Hibari is shopping with Haru he finally realizes how his victims feel when he bites them to death. Haru's idea of shopping includes going to odd looking shops in order to by odd looking materials for her odd sense of creativity.

Hibari cannot complain as he had once told her that her artistic sense was one of the things he loved about her. After almost having a heart attack from seeing Haru in a "Grandma" costume {don't ask what it looks like, just picture a horrific looking old woman who looked like she had been thrown into an active volcano and somehow managed to survive} on their 2nd year anniversary. He had learnt not to argue with her, complain or refuse to go shopping with her. Who knew the Wild cloud guardian could be tamed.

**Mukuro and Gokudera**

To most people including the Vongola Guardians, Mukuro is the reincarnation of the devil himself( wonder why they think the devil is a guy), he was cold, heartless, sadistic, manipulative, and possessed every quality the devil would have, unfortunately when it came to our silver haired storm guardian the only way to describe him was – whipped!

Gokudera is by no means unattractive, heck during the family meetings, most people could not help but gawk at the sight of Gokudera in glasses. They usually regret staring at him within the next ten seconds as his boyfriend makes sure they are trapped in his illusion, while still gawking at his boyfriend. Yes it was ok for him to gawk at him but anyone else would face their worst nightmare.

Having an Alien-obsessed Boyfriend included spending their weekends shopping for authentic alien endoplasm, Alien communication devices, Boxes of tapes containing "proof" that Aliens exist. And no, he cannot refuse to go with Gokudera as his bargaining skills are the best {_for some reason whenever he goes shopping with Mukuro he gets what he wants either free of charge or for a unreasonably low price- we all know the reason, but he doesn't._} The day Mukuro refused to take Gokudera shopping, he came back to find an Alien reservoir instead of their bedroom, and after hours of checking and re-confirming that it wasn't an illusion, he came to the conclusion that spending hours shopping with Gokudera for alien related materials was better than sleeping on that green squishy organism, Gokudera called a biogenetic pillow.

Xanxus and Squalo.

How to tame a Xanxus- Withhold sex for a week and you would literally have him doing your shopping for you. Squalo had promised to wear a school girl swimsuit with black stockings, if Xanxus took him shopping that weekend. Needless to say at 7am Xanxus was ready to go shopping for various types of conditioners, shampoos and all hair products his husband wanted. At 9am he came back with all the hair products the store had because he didn't know which one Squalo needed.

After hours of pointless argument and threats, Xanxus had promised to become a better listener whenever something involved Squalo. Xanxus had finally learnt the relevance of breakfast in bed... mostly because a happy Squalo meant a Squalo dressed in whatever costume Xanxus wanted as well as crazy, freaky sex .


End file.
